parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero Story 2 (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's nineteenth movie spoof of Hero Story 2. Cast *Woody - Sonic the Hedgehog *Buzz Lightyear - Mario *Jessie - Princess Peach *Bullseye - Spirit *Stinky Pete - Ebenezer Scrooge *Mr. Potato Head - Falco *Mrs. Potato Head - Katt Munroe *Rex - Patrick *Slinky - Spongebob SquarePants *Hamm - Squidward Tentacles *Bo Peep - Sally Acorn *Wheezy - Mushu *Al - Champ Von Champ Winnerchamp *The Cleaner - Grandpa Lou *Zurg - Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Sarge - Top Cat *Andy - Alex Porter *Andy's Mother - Cinderella *Barbie - Atomic Betty *The Aliens - Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (from Thomas and Friends) *Utility Belt Buzz - Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) *Tour Guide Barbie - Dr. Hutchison *Two Barbie Dolls - Abigial and Amelia Scenes *James Graham's Hero Story Part 1. (English) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 2. (Francais) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 3. (Francais) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 4. (Francais) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 5. (English) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 6. (English) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 7. (Spanish) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 8. (Spanish) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 9. (Spanish) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 10. (English) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 11. (Deustch) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 12. (Deustch) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 13. (English) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Spin 2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash CK.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *2 clash CK *sthtwrl2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 5.wav *clash 01.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 3.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *Saber sequence 2.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *Swing01.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav Gallery Sonic sonic the hedgehog.png|Sonic as Woody Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario as Buzz Lightyear Princess-Peach-Mario-Party-2-prince.jpg|Princess Peach as Jessie Falco smash bros.png|Falco as Mr. Potato Head Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick as Rex NEW Spongebob spongebob squarepants.png|Spongebob as Slinky Dog Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12474676-780-436.jpg|Spirit as Bullseye Bash.png|Bash as Toy Alien 1 Dash.png|Dash as Toy Alien 2 Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand as Alien Toy 3 Katt monroe by kathe fox-d7qjv9z.jpg|Katt Monroe as Mrs. Potato Head Squidward As Luca.png|Squidward as Hamm Betty Barrett.png|Atomic Betty as Barbie Roo in Winnie the Pooh ABC's.jpg|Roo as Andy Davis Edd.1.png|Double Dee as Teenage Andy Davis Rosie (Caillou).jpg|Rosie as Baby Molly Lil Deville (All Grown Up).png|Lil Pickles as Young Molly Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1678.jpg|Cinderella as Mrs. Davis Young copper.jpg|Young Copper as Young Buster Top Cat.png|Top Cat as Sarge 59b504e8840c00a0293a8690bb555746.jpg|Top Cat's Gang as Sarge's Soldiers Mojo Jojo (TV Series).jpg|Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Evil Emperor Zurg Whoopie the Seal..jpg|Whoopie the Seal as Utility Belt Buzz Abigail & Amelia.jpg|Abigial and Amelia as Amy's Barbie Dolls PaulaFullbody.png|Dr. Hutchison as Tourguide Barbie EbenezerScrooge.jpg|Ebenezer Scrooge as Stinky Pete the Prospector Mad jack the pirate by albert238391-d5ndubs.png|Mad Jack as Utility Belt Buzz Trivia *Mario will have two lightsabers, and since his blue lightsaber have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his new green lightsaber will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jojo will have four lightsabers, such as one being light blue, two being green, and one being red, because the four lightsabers will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 2.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand will pulling lots of flatcars carrying logs throughout the entire movie. *Mad Jack will be carrying a yellow lightsaber, that will have the sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sonic will have two lightsabers, and since his light blue lightsaber have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, his new orange lightsaber will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Voice Cast (English) *Microsoft Mike - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Radar Overseer Hank - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) *Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *Spirit - Radar Overseer Guy *Ebenezer Scrooge - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Radar Overseer Scotty - Falco *Radar Overseer Beulah - Katt Munroe *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Radar Overseer Guy (+10) - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Microsoft Mike (+10) - Squidward Tentacles *Microsoft Mary - Sally Acorn *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans - Mushu *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner - Baron Greenback *Radar Overseer Sidney - Grandpa Lou *Microsoft Sam (-10) - Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Radar Overseer Jimmy - Top Cat *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) - Rosie (from Caillou) *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle - Cinderella (from Cinderella) *Microsoft Mary (+10) - Atomic Betty *Radar Overseer Scotty (+5), Robosoft 1 (-5), and Radar Overseer Hank as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (from Thomas and Friends) *Radar Overseer Jimmy - Mad Jack The Pirate *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Carlos Loquendo V1 - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Princess Peach *Juan Loquendo V1 - Spirit *L&H Julio - Ebenezer Scrooge *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) - Falco *Francisca Loquendo V1 - Katt Munroe *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) - Squidward Tentacles *Carmen Loquendo V1 - Sally Acorn *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 - Mushu *Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) - Baron Greenback *Ludoviko Loquendo V1 - Grandpa Lou *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) - Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5)) - Top Cat *Mario Loquendo V1 (+10) - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) - Rosie (from Caillou) *Sonia Loquendo V1 - Cinderella (from Cinderella) *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) - Atomic Betty *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1, and Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (from Thomas and Friends) *Carlos Loquendo V1 - Mad Jack The Pirate *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *and more Category:James Graham Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs